No secret anymore
by Cyanse
Summary: Oneshot - Sequel to Secrets have to stay secret - can be read apart: Stan Marsh is still hunted and hurt of the memories from ten year ago.


Stan Marsh kissed the cheek of his son for one last time. He always felt uncomfortable when he had to leave the little boy alone with the babysitter. Not that he didn't trust the babysitter, she was a good girl, maybe weird but good. It was more like he would never see the boy again, kind of feeling.

His wife Wendy Testaburger made a clicking noise with her tong. Her pink lips in a thin line of disproval. When they married had she kept her own name, saying that she didn't want to lose herself. But as the years pass by did she still lose herself. The once caring and sweet mother left her son to her husband alone, while she was away day and night.

Stan knew what his wife was doing every night. Instead of being with their son was she fucking some random guy. Stan would have divorced her if it wasn't for their son. Wendy liked to pretend as if everything was okay, just like tonight. He was sure she only wanted to go to the reunion of South Park High to show everybody she was living a perfect live.

But Stan didn't want to go, he didn't want to leave his son and he didn't want to see the love of his life. The memories were still clear in his mind, how he lost his super best friend and his only love to someone he wasn't supposed to be with. Kyle, smiling, angry, suborn, kind Kyle…Wendy called that he should get in the car other ways they would be late. Stan just couldn't care, he lost the will to care a long time ago.

The trip was like always silent, only the radio was making noise. Some woman singing about a broken world. He couldn't really listen, with every second they came closer to their destiny got he more nervous. His mind wandered back to the red head he had left in the little town called South Park. The same red head Wendy said was the reason their marriage didn't work out. The red head that was tricked into a relationship with his own adopted younger brother Ike. The younger raven had always been to close to his super best friend. He had put Kyle under a spell and tricked him into bed.

Wendy cursed they were in a traffic jam, now they would come too late for sure. Even though it had been ten years ago, the memory of that faithful night was still clear on his mind. The party, a drunken Kyle, Ike's plan, his own stupidity, the stairs that led to his first mistake. The mistake of just standing there seeing a really drunk Kyle French kissing his younger brother. His second mistake of letting the two disappear into a room. His third mistake of walking way to late into the room to see the siblings fucking as bunnies. And his fourth mistake the fight that turned into the last time he spoke to his super best friend.

They both had screamed, he had told Kyle that it wasn't okay, that he wasn't in love with Ike, that he shouldn't be stupid. And both left in silent, both of them going their own separated ways since they were in kindergarten. When they arrived at the old school building was the parking place already full of cars. Wendy got out of the car so she could go to the toilet and he could park the car. He found a small spot near the entrance. He decided that Wendy wouldn't miss him for another half hour so he took a cigarette. A bad habit he caught from his wife, maybe he should stop before his son's parents both died because of one cancer stick to much.

But for know he didn't really care. A black Mercedes with blinded windows drove toward him. The car stopped and some person got out. The person waved at the car as it drove away. The person turned around and Stan's heart stopped almost.

"Stan…" came the soft voice of his super best friend who he hadn't seen for ten years. Even though it had been for so long Kyle looked still as beautiful as ever. "Kyle, how have you been?" he had to play it cool. Kyle smiled at him with a hint of pain in his eyes, not for the red head himself but for Stan. "I'm doing really well, actually I'm married for four years know." Stan could only nod, he almost didn't want to ask but he still did.

"With….I..Ike?" There went his I-don't-care-about-you face. Kyle's smile disappeared. "Yes and I'm really happy with him….And you Stan, are you happy?" The red head stepped closer, Stan gulped. "I'm married with Wendy and have a son of four." He blew some smoke into the dark night sky. Kyle smiled and took another step closer. The red head took Stan's left hand in his own two hands.

"Stan is there a possibility that we could get back to the place where we once used to be. To the time where we were still us?" Kyle's big green eyes locked with Stan's tired blue eyes. Stan shook his head, he threw his cigarette on the ground and walked away. Just before he went inside he stopped and looked over his shoulder. Kyle looked at the moment so fragile.

"No, Kyle we can't we hurt each other all too much. We will both end even more hurt. " With those words he went inside searching for his wife who probably was already mouth attached with someone's else husband. A single tear falling on his cheek, for the first time in ten years did he cry again.

_A/N: For StyleLover 555 because you waited so patiently and being a great support._


End file.
